


The Once and Future King [Podfic]

by cantarina, paraka



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multi-Voice, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: Even to himself, John Connor is nothing more than a means to an end.
 podfic of The Once and Future King, written by indiefic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Once and Future King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438553) by [indiefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefic/pseuds/indiefic). 



  


**Length:** 0:04:36  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TSCC-The%20Once%20and%20Future%20King%20by%20indiefic-cantarina,paraka.mp3) (4.9 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TSCC-The%20Once%20and%20Future%20King%20by%20indiefic-cantarina,paraka.m4b) (2.4 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TSCC-The%20Once%20and%20Future%20King%20by%20indiefic-cantarina,paraka.mp3)


End file.
